Combat Casey Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jacques Fontaine! | Synopsis2 = Combat Casey tells the story of Jacques Fontaine a French soldier who fought during World War I. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Good-Bye Korea! | Synopsis3 = Getting a military newspaper, Penny is happy to see the front page news stating that the army will be sending them home from Korea and is happy about the prospect of returning home to the USA. However, Sargent Pulaski quashes these hopes by telling Penny that Colonel Smith wants someone to stay behind and help with the deconstruction and scrapping of their bases in Korea, and that he has chosen Penny to do the job. Adding insult to injury, Smith shows up and asks Pulaski to assign one of his men to protect his daughter Lucy, who has come to visit with a USO troupe, while she goes into town to shop. Pulaski jumps on the offer to watch over the Colonel's beautiful daughter. Dejected, Penny begins hauling a load of scrap to be disposed of and has to pull over to make room for the jeep Pulaski is driving to bring Lucy into town. Lucy feels sorry for Penny who continues on his menial task. Ten minutes later Penny comes across Pulaski's jeep that has been wrecked in a crash with no sign of either the Sargent or Lucy. Getting out to search, Penny follows a trail of Lucy's personal effects leading him to the cave hideout of some gorilla soldiers. Penny barrels his dump truck through the enemy combatants and crashes. When the enemy soldiers try to take him prisoner, Penny activates the dump trucks dumping leaver, causing the jump to dump out burying the gorillas. Penny, Pulaski and Lucy return to base where the Colonel congratulates Penny for rescuing his daughter and decides to switch Penny's duties with Sargent Pulaski and offers to do anything Penny asks. Surprisingly, Penny asks that Pulaski joins him when the first wave of soldiers is sent home. On the ship back to America, Pulaski thanks Penny for getting him out of the deconstruction duty, finally acknowledging that Penny is an okay guy after all. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gorilla soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The High Road to Hades! | Synopsis4 = Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are involved in the battle of Mt. Cassino in Italy, clashing with Nazi forces. The two easily fight off the German attackers and continue on to their base of operations where they await orders on their plan of attack of the main enemy force on Mt. Cassino, although Combat puzzles over how the military brass will find a solution. Not long after they settle in Army HQ sends a messenger with their mission details but he never turns up. A searching party is sent out to find him and they find his junked motorcycle but no trace of the messenger. With this being the second battle plan captured in as many days, Colonel Stone orders patrols to insure that the next messenger is not captured by enemy forces. While out on patrol, Combat notices that Penny is coming up with his own plan of attack based on what he thinks is a winning strategy on taking Mt. Casino. As Combat laughs at this idea, he is shocked when Penny suddenly disappears from the sidecar of the motorcycle he is driving. Looking up he spots two giant eagles carrying Penny away. Unable to shoot the birds for fear of injuring Penny, Combat follows after them. Ramming into an enemy roadblock, Combat finds himself captured and brought to a Nazi base where Penny has also been taken. The commander has taken the plans that Penny has drawn up and thinking that they are the real plans, details them to his forces. This of course are not the right plans and the Nazi forces are soon decimated by American forces. Furious, the Nazi commander beats on his birds for failing to grab the right plans. When Penny comes to the aid of the eagles, he and Combat are easily subdued and tossed in a jail cell with the eagles, their own believing the massive birds will attack and killed the unarmed Americans. Instead, the intelligent birds, remembering how Penny came to their aid, are able to kill the guard at the door allowing Combat and Penny to escape. As they flee, they watch in amusement as the eagles go after their former master and carry him off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}